


Five Moments for the Spanish Egyptian

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramirez's life in snapshots, as a woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments for the Spanish Egyptian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/gifts).



> 1\. The date on the wikia for Ramirez's birth was far too late into modern history, and I am going from my original impressions of the movie that implied he was even older.
> 
> 2\. From the first time Ramirez said he was Egyptian, my brain translated 'Ramirez' as 'Ramesses'. Hence my decision to use another pharaoh in the female version's life.
> 
> 3\. Ramirez struck me as omnisexual; I have kept that here, despite the implication of mostly femslash. Believe me, I am annoyed I could not have Ramirez and Sunda meet.

1\. Perhaps trying to replace pharaohs was not as simple as history, and the priests, had implied. In the chaotic attempt to save Kemet, had Nitocris actually made the schism of the people worse?

She would never know, as she reviewed her options, and opted for poison. 

`~`~`~`~`

"Is this the West Lands?"

The man sitting with her chuckled. "No, my Pharaoh... you just happen to be undying."

Nitocris sat upright in fear, but the man held up his hand. "They found a body, one defaced and ineligible for the Afterlife, a sacrifice to right all they perceived you as having done. We are hidden away, and will leave Kemet shortly, so I may teach you."

"Teach me?"

He smiled broadly. "Yes. And if you keep your wits, your bravery... you will excel!"

2\. Cassandra finished pulling the last of the broken arrows out of the woman's body. "Didn't you learn anything in Japan, my friend?"

"I did well by my consort and her father there," Nitocris said.

"And after you'd buried them, you went on a rather large binge, ending only when they'd thrown your body into the sea," She reminded. "I saw a lot of what you didn't confide, Cris."

"Well, I still say this one was worth it. A beautiful prince, not very close to the throne…"

"…and favorite of his father for being a mischief maker," Cassandra finished in distant tones.

"Sometimes your ability to see things is disconcerting."

"As is your penchant for trouble. The next time you are hired as a bodyguard, pray keep yourself from seducing the royal blood."

"I make no promises."

3\. Cris dodged the heavy blow aimed for her head, throwing out a token strike of her own. The ground did not favor her, and this brute was evidently a student of the worst kind of headhunters.

Such a shame; she'd been enjoying Iberia. Still, she and the sea were old friends. She set the Immortal up to overextend himself and then dove in the time it took him to recover. She wondered if Gaul might be more hospitable this century.

4\. "Pretty thing," Cris said as he ate the bread shared, looking over at the sleeping young Immortal.

"My student, and keep your eyes in your own head," Rebecca chided her. "She's new to this life."

"Obviously; her presence is… crisp, not yet jaded and marked by our life."

"Will you ever settle down to teach?" Rebecca passed her the cheese and wine.

"Cassandra said I will." Nitocris shrugged. "If it is meant to happen, it shall."

"The student you take will be magnificent, unless they are Darkened," Rebecca told her friend.

5\. _He will make the way for the one who is needed, and be a great warrior himself in a time of darkness._

Cassandra's words, spoken late one night over a century before, rang in Nitocris's ears as she watched the clumsy Highlander.

//This is what you see me shaping into a great one? Cassandra, I think your visions need clarity.// Still, she had agreed, in exchange for information on where to find her nemesis, to be on hand to teach this one.

It was time to convince the brute that she was his destiny.


End file.
